


What's a Title?

by TheBardsCipher



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Blood, Eczema, Mom says its my turn to project on Snufkin, also this may be ooc but I was venting and projecting so oh well, and some of this may be wrong, basically a vent fic kinda, but not a whole lot, did some last minutes research, look I scratched my neck and made it bleed and was grumpy, you'd think i'd know better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 13:02:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20064469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBardsCipher/pseuds/TheBardsCipher
Summary: "Moomin looked at him unconvinced. 'Snufkin, your neck is bleeding...'Snufkin set his hand against his neck and then pulled it away so he could see. Sure enough, there was a faint sign of blood. 'Oh...' He then untied his scarf. He could hear Moomin gasp.'Snufkin, what's all over your neck?'"





	What's a Title?

**Author's Note:**

> This has been finished and edited for like a week and I wasn't planning on posting it, but theater camp has zapped all energy and I didn't get a chapter written for my other fanfic so you get this.
> 
> WOOH!

It was the absolute worst time to loose the small vial of sunflower oil that he packed around. It was the time when Spring changed to Summer and this year the air felt dry.

Snufkin was curled up in his tent. His arms itched and his neck itched and he was fairly certain that it was starting to itch right under his eyes. He knew that his problem was worse around the change of the seasons and when he checked to see if he had more sunflower oil he couldn't find the vial. He couldn't remember the last time he used it.

He scratched at his neck and then at his chin. Everything was so dry and he wouldn't be surprised if it was super red and splotchy. Snufkin wondered if his scarf was still enough to hide it. He knew Moomin would get worried if he caught sight of the rash that spread across both of his arms and up his neck. His tail bounced in frustration.

There were gentle footsteps outside his tent and then a gentle knocking that made a small part of his tent door ripple. “Snufkin?” Moomin's voice said.

Snufkin gasped softly and his hands fell to his sides as he sat up. He reached for his scarf as he responded. “Yes Moomintroll?” He asked as he tied his scarf where it belonged.

“I was wondering if you'd like to go for a walk? Snorkmaiden found a pretty field of flowers and I thought maybe you'd like to go see it!” Moomin said excitedly. He still hadn't stuck his head in the tent.

Snufkin hummed as he thought. He grabbed his hat and left the tent, quickly placing the hat on his head, hoping the shade would hide the most likely present red splotches on his cheeks. “A walk would be nice and I need a new crown for my hat...” Snufkin said. He smiled up at Moomin.

Moomin seemed to beam when Snufkin smiled at him. Moomin's tail twirled and swayed behind him happily. He gently took Snufkin's hand, loose enough that if Snufkin wanted to he could pull out of it with no trouble. He started to lead Snufkin towards the sea. “Its not too far from the sea! You can hear the waves crash in the distance and smell the saltiness in the air! There's a cliff too and you can watch the sea below! You'll love it!”

Snufkin laughed as he was pulled along, his previous problem nearly forgotten. He followed along the entire time, not pulling his hand away. The itch on his arm faded into the back of his mind as he listened to Moomin talk about how he and Snorkmaiden had found the place.

As Moomin wrapped up his tale, they entered into a clearing full of white and pink clovers, violets, and bluebells. Sure enough, the sound of waves could be heard as they hit against the cliff and the air had the salt water smell that Snufkin loved.

Moomin let go of Snufkin's hand and plopped down besides a section of clovers. He pulled up three clovers and started to braid them together. “Snorkmaiden said she didn't mind if I showed you this spot by myself. She was doing something else today...”

Snufkin laid down besides Moomin. However, as he laid there the grass started making his neck itch again. After a while, Snufkin huffed in annoyance slightly and sat back up. His tail started flicking again. It flicked against Moomin's tail and sat there long enough for Moomin to curl his tail around it.

Moomin glanced over at Snufkin and then back towards the crown he was working on. He had noticed that Snufkin seemed frustrated with something. When he felt Snufkin's tail flick across his and sit there, he took the opportunity to twine his tail with Snufkin's comfortingly. “Snufkin, what did you see on your small trip last week?” He asked.

Snufkin looked up and his tail twitched slightly. He hadn't been expecting the question. “Wanted to explore upriver a little bit. Found a nice fishing spot that I will have to show you. Ran into some-oh...” Snufkin stopped mid-sentence. He groaned and flopped onto his back. He flopped an arm over his eyes and the other out a bit.

Moomin frowned and leaned over to get a better look at Snufkin. “Snufkin?” Moomin asked worriedly.

Snufkin hummed in response.

Moomin hesitated a second before finishing his thought. “Snufkin, are you okay?”

Snufkin sighed softly. “Well, I figured out the answer to one of my problems...”

Moomin's tail twitched. “Oh?”

“I was wondering where my sunflower oil disappeared to. I just remembered I gave it to someone else...” Snufkin muttered.

Moomin smiled, though he knew Snufkin couldn't see it. “I'm sure Mamma has some! She'd be willing to give you some! If that's all your worried about...”

Snufkin lifted his arm so he could look at Moomin. “Thank you Moomintroll, but I'm afraid I don't even have the vial anymore...”

Moomin shrugged. “I'm sure we could find and clean something. You don't have to worry at-oh?” Moomintroll leaned forward a little bit and lifted Snufkin's hat off his head. “Oh dear...it looks like you're hurt...”

Snufkin tensed up. “Hurt? I'm perfectly fine Moomin...” But when Moomin touched the rash on his cheek with his thumb, Snufkin gasped. His tail pulled away from Moomin's.

“Snufkin?” Moomin asked.

Snufkin rolled to the side and then sat up a little ways away. He scratched at his neck. “Like I said, I'm fine...” He then rubbed at his face before pushing his hand through his hair. His tail was lashing behind him.

Moomin looked at him unconvinced. “Snufkin, your neck is bleeding...”

Snufkin set his hand against his neck and then pulled it away so he could see. Sure enough, there was a faint sign of blood. “Oh...” He then untied his scarf. He could hear Moomin gasp.

“Snufkin, what's all over your neck?” Moomin asked. Moomin's tail curved into his lap.

Snufkin brought his knees up and looked to the side. “Its nothing to make a big fuss over,” he stated. His tail curled around to loop around his ankles.

Moomin frowned. “I just want to help...”

Snufkin shrugged. “Its eczema. It's not going away. It'll settle down in a week or so but it never leaves...”

Moomin nodded his head. “Does it hurt?”

Snufkin shook his head, but then hesitated and nodded. “Sometimes, when its really bad.”

“Does it hurt right now?”

Snufkin nodded his head again. “Its really bad during the changing of the seasons or when its dry or when its too humid or when I'm really stressed...”

Moomin nodded his head in understanding. “Summer is in a few days. Is there anything that can help?”

Snufkin shrugged. “Usually I use my sunflower oil.”

Moomin looked down at the flower crown in his lap. He hummed before stretching over to a small thing of violets, picked a few, and then stretched over to the closest bluebells and picked about three of them. He quickly finished the crown up before sliding it onto Snufkin's hat that was still sitting next to him. He then stood up and gently set the hat on Snufkin's head. “How about we go talk to Mamma...” He offered his hand out to Snufkin.

Snufkin took it and let Moomin help him stand up. He kept his hand in Moomin's and held the scarf in the other. He knew if his hands were free, he'd go back to itching and he didn't want to make Moomin worry anymore than he already was.

Moomin looked back at Snufkin. “What else helps?” He asked.

Snufkin looked up and shrugged. “I've heard honey helps with the itchiness, but I'd rather not be sticky all day. Keeping my hands busy and distracting myself helps too...” He noticed Moomin's grasp on his hand tighten ever so slightly and couldn't stop the smile that grew.

Moomin smiled too. “So did you catch a lot of fish while you were gone? You mentioned a fishing spot!”

Snufkin nodded his head. “I caught several. I didn't want to over fish though, so I stopped after five...” They continued talking the entire time back to the Moominhouse. Moomin would ask questions and Snufkin would answer. Snufkin, for once, didn't mind talking the entire walk.

Soon they arrived at Moominhouse and Moomin pushed open the door. “Mamma?” He called out.

MoominMamma looked up from her knitting. “Yes dear?” She asked. She set her knitting to the side and stood up, smoothing out her apron as she did. She walked over and smiled at Snufkin. “Hello Snufkin.”

“Hello MoominMamma,” Snufkin spoke softly. He reached up for his hat with the hand holding his scarf.

MoominMamma looked them over and frowned. “Now what seems to be the problem?” She asked.

Moomin glanced back at Snufkin. When Snufkin gave him a small nod, Moomin turned back to MoominMamma. “Snufkin would like to know if he could have some of our sunflower oil. He gave the last of his to someone he ran into and hasn't gotten around to replacing it,” he explained.

MoominMamma smiled and then turned to Snufkin. “Of course you can. Anything else I can help you with?” She asked. Her eyes glanced down to the scratches on his neck and then back up to him.

Snufkin nearly brought a hand up to his neck but then paused. He sighed and looked to the side. “I-I can't exactly see the scratches on my neck, so I may need help applying the oil to my neck...” he said.

MoominMamma nodded her head. “Alright, but you better go take a bath first. Grandmother's book says that helps and to apply things to the skin afterwards.” She glanced back over to Moomin. “Moomin, could you help him find some towels...”

Moomin glanced back at Snufkin and smiled. He let go of Snufkin's hand. “I'll meet you by the bathroom door.” With that he ran upstairs.

Snufkin stared up at MoominMamma. “You knew?” He asked quietly.

MoominMamma offered him a comforting smile. “I know you have eczema and I want you to know that if you need help with anything that you can always come to us. Do you want me to help you with the patch under your eye and along your cheek?”

He nodded his head. “Yeah...” He took a deep breath. “I'll be back down soon.” He headed upstairs to take his bath. He met up with Moomin by the bathroom door and took the towels Moomin offered him. “Thank you,” he said softly.

Moomin nodded his head. “Mamma has some bar soup made of honey. It's the light yellow colored one on the sink. There's a couple of wash clothes in the pile of towels I gave you.”

Snufkin smiled before he went into the bathroom.

~

A little bit later, the stairs creaked. Moomin looked up from where he was watching his mother knit. He smiled and waved when he spotted Snufkin.

Snufkin waved back. He had his tunic folded in his arms and his hat on top of it. He finished heading down the stairs and came to sit on the couch next to Moomin.

MoominMamma stood up and smiled. “I'll be right back with the sunflower oil.” She left for the kitchen.

Snufkin started rolling up the sleeves of his undershirt. His eczema was noticeable due to being bright red. He looked up when he heard Moomin suck in a breath. Snufkin offered Moomin a small smile. “It usually looks like that when I get out of the bath...” he said.

“How much does it hurt now?” Moomin asked.

Snufkin shrugged. “Less than earlier, but still noticeable...”

MoominMamma walked back in, the sunflower oil in her hands, along with a washcloth and a small empty vial. She knelt down in front of Snufkin. “Alright, let me see your arms...” she said softly. She poured some of the sunflower oil onto the washcloth. When Snufkin set his arms in her reach, she carefully dabbed the sunflower oil onto his eczema. As soon as she was done with his arms, she moved onto his neck and then onto his cheek. She then sat back. “Now, let's get you some for later..” she said. She opened the sunflower oil and poured some into the small, empty vial. She handed the vial to Snufkin. “If you need it refilled during your time in MoominValley just stop by okay.”

Snufkin smiled. “Thank you, MoominMamma,” he said.

MoominMamma stood up. “Will you be coming by for dinner?” She asked.

Snufkin glanced over at Moomin and then looked back. His smile grew a bit wider. “If you'll have me,” he said.

MoominMamma smiled at him. “Of course dear,” she said. She left to the kitchen.

Moomin turned to Snufkin. “Does it still hurt now that you've put the sunflower oil on?”

Snufkin laughed and his tail waved in amusement.

Moomin folded his arms. “What are you laughing about?” He asked.

Snufkin shook his head as his smile grew. “It's just that no one's ever really cared before. Either they never figured it out or would yell at me for scratching at my arms. Oh, and very faintly, but you have to give it some time to work.”

Moomin gently took Snufkin's hands. “Well, do you want to go out and play while we wait for dinner?”

Snufkin chuckled again. “Of course,” he said. He let Moomin pull him up from the couch. The second it could, Snufkin's tail twined with Moomin's.


End file.
